Suddenly Confession
by firelightcbhs614
Summary: Baekhyun, lelaki lugu dan manis yang menyukai teman sekelasnya. Akan tetapi sialnya lelaki yang disukainya itu adalah seorang berandal sekolah yang setiap hari selalu membullynya.


_**Tittle :**_

 _ **SUDDENLY CONFESSION**_

 _ **Lenght :**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol), Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun), Kim Joon Myeon (Suho), Oh Se Hoon (Sehun), Kim Jong In (Kai) and other.**_

 _ **Pairing :**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Tentuin sendiri :v**_

 _ **Desclaimer : fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran otak absurd saya. ChanBaek milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kelengkapan cerita saja.**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Baekhyun, lelaki lugu dan manis yang menyukai teman sekelasnya. Lelaki yang disukainya adalah seorang Prince sekolah tapi sialnya lelaki yang disukainya itu juga seorang berandal sekolah yang setiap hari selalu mengaganggunya.**_

 _ **Rate :**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **WARNING! :**_

 _ **YAOI, BL (boyXboy), GAY, hubungan sesama jenis, Typo's**_

 _ **Ff ini dapat menimbulkan efek samping diantaranya muntah-muntah, jadi siapin kantong kresek :'v**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **firelightcbhs614**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **-:-SUDDENLY CONFESSION-:-**_

* * *

Suasana pagi hari di EXODUS Senior High School yang tidak bisa dikatakan damai, tepatnya di kelas XI IPA yang dimana terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi sedang membully seorang lelaki lain yang lebih pendek dan lemah. Ya, lelaki yang sedang membully itu adalah Prince sekolah sekaligus berandal nomor satu di EXODUS-SHS, yang jika kalian lihat sekilas maka kalian akan menganggapnya sebagai utusan seorang dewa Yunani yang sangat rupawan atau malaikat yang sangat baik hati, tapi percayalah jika kalian berani mengusiknya barang sedikitpun maka kalian harus siap dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang sangat elite tersebut dan bonusnya berbaring berbulan-bulan dirumah sakit bahkan lelaki itu bisa menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi kalian. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pewaris tunggal harta kekayaan keluarga Park.

"Yak Pendek! Cepatlah kemari! Kau sangat lambat!" teriak lelaki tinggi ah sebut saja Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal yang sukses membuat lelaki manis dan pendek yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya mempercepat langkah kaki pendeknya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Berikan!" ujar Chanyeol singkat dengan intonasi yang kental akan perintah.

"I-ini Ch-Chanyeol-ssi" gugup lelaki manis itu sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa strawberry dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lelaki manis tersebut tanpa berkedip dengan rahang yang mengeras lalu segera menepis kasar tangan lelaki manis tersebut yang mana berhasil membuat kotak susu yang berada ditangan lelaki manis tersebut terlempar cukup jauh dan membuat cairan berwarna putih bercampur pink berceceran dilantai kelas yang sebelumnya sangat bersih. Siswa-siswi yang berada dikelas tersebut seketika menahan nafas mereka.

"Apa kau gila?! Kenapa memberikanku minuman menjijikkan itu hah?!" kata Chanyeol menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan pun.

Lelaki manis itu semakin menunduk dalam tak berani menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol sambil meringis pelan karena pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. Perlakuan Chanyeol tadi sontak membuat seorang siswa berwajah bak malaikat mengepalkankan tangannya lalu menggeram marah tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena janjinya.

"Kau ingin mempermalukanku hah?!" lelaki manis itu hanya terdiam tak berani menjawab semua perkataan Chanyeol.

"JAWAB AKU SIALAN!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Mi-mianhae" lirih lelaki manis tersebut masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu dan pandang orang yang berbicara dengamu, sialan!" bentaknya sekali lagi, seketika membuat lelaki manis tersebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap sang pangeran sekolah dan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku pikir.. tidak baik jika kau meminum minuman bersoda dipagi hari, karena itu aku membelikannmu susu kesukaanku, mianhae Chanyeol-ssi" ujar lelaki manis tersebut.

"SHITT!" umpat Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dan diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan kelas, semua siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas tersebut seketika menghela nafas lega karena bukan mereka yang menjadi mainan pagi si pangeran sekolah ah marilah kita menyebutnya berandal sekolah saja.

"Yak! Byun! Kau sungguh menyedihkan, tapi aku senang kau yang menjadi mainan pagi Park Chanyeol lagi" ujar siswi bersurai pink dengan santainya.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, Irene-ya! Aku dengar dia menyukai Park Chanyeol, dasar gay menjijikkan" ujar siswi bersurai Kuning sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Diam semuanya!" bentak Suho, si ketua kelas yang terkenal dengan kebijaksanaanya "Dan kau Byun Baekhyun, bersihkan semua kekacauan ini sebelum Choi seongsaengnim datang" lanjutnya.

"n-ne... Suho-ssi" lirih Baekhyun, si lelaki manis.

* * *

 **-:-CONFESSION-:-**

* * *

Di lain tempat, tepatnya didalam sebuah gudang sekolah yang seharusnya sangat bau dan kotor tapi kenyataannya gudang sekolah tersebut sangat rapi dan bersih bahkan terdapat beberapa alat permainan untuk menghilngkan rasa bosan disana.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan lelaki pendek itu? Tangannya pasti sakit" ujar lelaki berkulit tan memulai percapan setelah lama terdiam seperti orang bodoh, ayolah dia tidak membolos hanya untuk diam menemani dua sahabat berandalnya yang ntah memikirkan apa.

"Diamlah Kai, kau sangat berisik" ujar Chanyeol merasa terganggu.

"Yak! Aku hanya bosan!" teriak Kai spontan karena Chanyeol mengatainya berisik.

Chanyeol menatap Kai tajam, membuat Kai sedikit bergidik ngeri lalu merapatkan bibirnya. Percayalah walaupun Kai sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan Chanyeol, Kai tetap merasa takut dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian tau hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki si pendek dan si pendek itu?" ujar Chanyeol setelah menyuruh Kai untuk tidak berisik.

"Si pendek dan si pendek? Bicaralah yang jelas Chanyeol, disini banyak siswa dan siswi yang pendek" ujar Sehun jengkel.

Kai masih setia terdiam sambil menyaksikan pembicaraan antara Sehun dengan Chanyeol yang membahas tentang hubungan si pendek dan si pendek yang Kai seratus persen tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Maksudku Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Suho, hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki?" jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh, ntahlah tapi aku merasa mereka memilkiki sebuah hubungan" jawab Sehun, lalu memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan ekspresi yang... ntahlah, cemburu mungkin?

"Baiklah! tuan muda Park, ini sudah cukup. Aku akan kembali ke kelas dan mengatakan kepada semua siswa bahwa pangeran sekolah yang mereka banggakan menyukai seorang lelaki pendek yang setiap hari dibullynya, yang tidak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun" Sehun, lelaki berkulit putih pucat yang terkenal tengan ekspresi datarnya kembali bicara.

"Omong kosong seperti apa itu Oh Sehun?! kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan aku masih normal, sialan!" Chanyeol memandang Sehun seperti seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Tapi sayangnnya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sehun, bukan seperti Kai yang langsung patuh saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang tuan muda Park.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya lagi, Park. Semuanya sudah jelas" ujarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam "Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri" ujarnya tanpa melihat wajah Sehun maupun Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-:-SUDDENLY CONFESSION-:-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulangpun berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi EXODUS-SHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri berada di dalam kelasnya sambil memandang siswa-siswi yang sedang bercanda dikoridor dari jendela kelas.

"Huh,,, mereka benar. Kau sangat menyedihkan Byun Baekhyun" ujar Baekhyun lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengatai dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai tak menyadari lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi melihatnnya dari pintu kelas hingga lelaki tersebut berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Oh, astaga! sudah sore, aku harus cepat pulang" panik Baekhyun lalu berlalu meninggalkan area sekolah yang sudah sepi.

* * *

 **-:-SUDDENLY CONFESSION-:-**

* * *

"Baekhyunee, maafkan hyung yang tidak bisa melindungimu" ujar lelaki berwajah bak malaikat sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang masih sakit, karena ulah Chanyeol pagi tadi.

"Gwaenchana hyung, lagipula jika kau membantuku maka kau akan mendapat masalah. Kau tidak ingin membuat orang tuamu kecewa bukan, hyung?" ujar Baekhyun dengan eyesmilenya cantiknya.

"Tapi Baek, kau sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka. Apa lebih baik kita pindah sekolah saja?" tawar Suho.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Suho dengan pandangan menyesal "Aku tidak bisa hyung, untuk bisa masuk ke EXODUS-SHS tidaklah mudah, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Lagipula orangtua hyung menginginkan jika hyung menjadi lulusan terbaik EXODUS bukan? " ujar Baekhyun menyakinkan sepupunya, Suho.

"Tapi-" belum selesai Suho mengucapkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Suho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, sungguh!" ujarnya menyakinkan Suho sekali lagi bahwa ia sungguh tak apa-apa berada di sekolah yang bagaikan neraka baginya tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita tidak pindah. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah sepupu ahh ani tapi adik kesayangan dari Kim Suho" ujar Suho mantap.

"Eyyy,,, Hyung ingin menggunakan kekuasaan Hyung begitu? Aku tidak setuju" ujar Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Suho menghela nafas "Aku hanya ingin menjadi hyung yang berguna untukmu Baek, aku tidak suka semua orang memandang remeh kepadamu" ujar Suho dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tidak perlu hyung, seperti ini saja kau sudah menjadi hyung yang terbaik bagiku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kelurga hyung yang sudah mau menampungku"

Setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, Suho langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan kasih sayang. Suho sangatlah menyayangi Baekhyun bahkan dia tidak keberatan dengan orientasi seksual Baekhyun yang menyimpang.

"Hyung menyayangimu Baekhyunee, tetaplah menjadi Baekhyunee yang ceria" ujar Suho lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne hyung, Baekhyunee berjanji!" ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Istirahatlah dikamarmu, besok pasti tanganmu akan lebih baik" ucap Suho

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Ani hyung, aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Boleh ya?" tanya Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan aegyo andalnnya yang pastinya tidak akan pernah bisa di tolak oleh Suho.

"Hyung tidak bisa menemanimu, besok akan ada rapat tahunan osis jadi hyung harus mempelajari semua proposal-proposal itu, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Suho sedikit merasa khawatir.

"Yak! aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ujar Baekhyun yang berpura-pura kesal.

"Hahaha..." tawa Suho merasa Baekhyun tetap menjadi adik kecilnya walaupun umur mereka hanya terpaut bulan saja. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak ingin adik gadisku diganggu oleh berandal jalanan"

Setelah Suho mengatakan Baekhyun adalah adik gadisnya, Suho langsung berlari menuju kamarnya karena tentu saja dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"YAKK! KIM JOON MYEONNNN!" teriak Baekhyun murka.

"BAIKLAH TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU SETELAH AKU PULANG" teriak Baekhyun lagi tak kalah kencang.

Suho? Jangan tanya lagi, dia sudah tertawa sampai air matanya keluar karena berhasil menjahili Baekhyun

* * *

 **-:-SUDDENLY CONFESSION-:-**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri taman Kota Seoul, Banyak lampu – lampu indah yang menghiasi taman itu. Dia memperhatikan kakinya yang telah menginjak ribuan daun yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan taman tersebut. Ya, ini memang sudah memasuki musim gugur. _"Huh, dingin sekali udara malam ini"_ batinnya. Baekhyun pun merapatkan coat coklat yang dipakainya. Setelah puas berjalan – jalan di taman, pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada kursi panjang yang berada dibawah salah satu pohon tua di taman itu.

"Sebaiknya aku duduk di sana dulu" gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah kursi itu dan duduk di sana. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sembari melihat keadaan sekitar taman Kota Seoul itu. Mata Baekhyun menagkap banyak sekali pasangan remaja yang sedang bermesraan, dan ada juga sepasang keluarga yang sedang tertawa sangat bahagia, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang hanya sendiri di taman seindah ini. Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh, dia teringat akan hidupnya yang tak seindah hidup orang-orang yang dilihatnya.

"Hiks... apa aku tak pantas untuk ada di dunia ini?" isak Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang sayang padaku, aku sangat menyayangi Suho hyung,, hiks" Baekhyun masih terisak pelan.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun merasa ada langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Pendek?" dia mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Suaranya tak asing lagi baginya, Baekhyun yakin jika itu suara Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang di cintainya selama ini. Baekhyun memang telah mencitai lelaki itu sejak lama, tapi dia hanya menyimpan perasaan ini dihatinya saja. Baekhyun cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, si berandal dan pangeran sekolah. Baekhyun sangat takut jika Chanyeol mengetahui perasannya maka Chanyeol akan semakin membencinya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi jika Chanyeol mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, jadi biarlah Baekhyun yang merasakannya, yang terpenting Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol walaupun dari kejauhan.

"Yak pendek! Apa kau tuli hah?!" Chanyeol menaikkan volume suaranya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin menoleh, ia tidak ingin terlihat dalam keadaan menyedihkan di hadapan Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Kau menangis? Kau semakin terlihat meyedihkan saja" ujar Chanyeol pedas lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyerah, akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"A-aku tidak menangis, dan kau benar Chanyeol-ssi, aku sangat menyedihkan dan bodoh. Bahkan semua orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku karena kebodohanku" ucap Baekhyun menormalkan suaranya sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak menduga Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu, saat ini Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis diam tak ingin Chanyeol mengatainya menyedihkan lagi.

Suasana sedikit tenang sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara bassya lagi "Kau menangis"

"A-aku t-tidak menangis, mungkin mataku basah karena udaranya yang dingin" Baekhyun berbohong.

"Baekhyun, aku tau banyak orang yang tak ingin dilihat saat menangis, mungkin itu saat-saat mereka terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Mereka tidak ingin dilihat dalam keadaan seperti itu, masuk akal memang, karena kita memang selalu ingin dilihat oleh orang lain dalam keadaan terbaik. Bukankah begitu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil tetap menatap ke depan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sangat tampan, dan akan selau terlihat tampan berapakali pun Baekhyun melihatnya. Dan apa tadi Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol menyebut namanya? Chanyeol berbicara lembut padanya? Jika ini mimpi Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

"Hmm. Aku rasa begitu." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

"Tapi mau menangis atau tidakpun kau akan tetap terlihat menyedihkan, menangis hanya akan membuatmu terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Apa kau tahu?" Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pertanyaan dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat menyadari matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu, seketika jantung Baekhyun berdegup sangat kencang hanya karena mareka melakukan eye contact tadi.

"Jadi, kenapa Byun Baekhyun yang menyedihkan menangis di taman seindah ini?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat ingin tau kenapa baekhyun menangis.

"Hm, aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tak pantas di dunia ini, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun berujar lirih, dia sudah tidak memikirkan Chanyeol yang terus saja menganggapnya menyedihkan bahkan dia tidak mengambil pusing kenapa Chanyeol sedikit bersikap lembut padanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku menyebabkan Ibuku mengalami sakit parah karena keegoisanku, Appa mngusirku dari rumah karena aku melakukan kekasalahan yang sangat memalukan. Mereka pasti menyesal telah mempunyai anak yang tak berguna dan memalukan sepertiku." Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi.

"Kau diusir dari rumah? Aku sangat ingin diusir dari rumah juga oleh Appaku" ucap Chanyeol yang diikuti tawanya yang sedikit menyeramkan sebenarnya.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku hanya menjadi robot dirumahku sendiri, aku merasa berada dalam labirin yang tak berujung. Si tua itu membesarkanku hanya untuk menjadi penerus bisnisnya bukan sebagai anaknya" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tinggal di rumah sepupuku, Suho hyung"

"Suho? Maksudmu Suho Kim ketua kelas kita?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku duga kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya, dia selalu mengepalkan tangannya saat aku membullymu. Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka kau memiliki sepupu seperti Suho, kau terlalu beruntung, pendek" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa renyah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan eyesmilenya yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu memegang dadanya yang seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. "Ini tidak benar" gumamm Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung lalu melihat jam tangan yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya. _"Aish aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin bersama Chanyeol-ssi lebih lama tapi aku tidak ingin Suho hyung khawatir"_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Hmm.. sudah pukul sepuluh, aku pulang dulu Chayeol-ssi. Gomawo karena kau sudah menemaniku disini" Baekhyun sudah hampir berdiri dari tempatnya sebelum perkataan Chanyeol meghentikannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut namaku dengan embel-embel ssi? Itu sedikit mengganggu" ujar Chanyeol, ntah kenapa dia protes tentang panggilan Baekhyun untuknya padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak bernah perduli orang lain memanggilnya apa. Mungkin Baekhyun bukan orang lain baginya? Ntahlah, hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah" Ujar Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mersakan kakinya berbalik dan kembali menuju tempatnya tadi, dan tujuannya adalah Chanyeol.

Setelah berada dihadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan membisikkan sebuah kata.

"Saranghae" ujar Baekhyun lirih tepat ditelinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memerah, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan cepat hampir berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah ekhem idiotnya.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang tadi aku lakukan dan katakan pada Park Chanyeol. Dasar Baekhyun bodoh! bodoh!" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tangannya. Ia pun berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya, tanpa harus melihat pun ia sudah tau siapa yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat datar.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia takkan sanggup melihat Chanyeol lagi, ia takut jika Chanyeol semakin membencinya. Tapi dengan segenap keberanian, Beaekhyun akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"I...iya" Baekhyun berkata sangat lirih, Baekhyun ragu apakah Chanyeol dapat mendengar suaranya atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya. Lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran, tapi Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, lihat aku. Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku?" Chanyeol agak menurunkan kepalanya agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mianhae... aku tau perasaanku kepadamu ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap lelaki terlebih lelaki yang kucintai itu dirimu. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan menjijikkan ini, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu, maaf aku memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu dan aku mohon jangan semakin membenciku setelah apa yang aku katakan ini." Baekhyun berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menundukkan kepalamu sih? Kau itu cantik Baekhyunee, jadi jangan tundukkan kepalamu saat berbica denganku, oke?" mendengar perkataan lembut dan manis Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan semakin membencimu? Membencimu saja aku tidak pernah bisa. Kau tau kenapa aku selalu membully dan mengerjaimu setiap hari?" tanya Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kau dekat dengan-" sebelum Chanyeol menyelaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Mianhae jika kau tidak nyaman Chanyeol-ah, aku akan pindah sekolah aku-"

Chanyeol langsung menekan bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan jari manisnya, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku belum selesai, dengarkan aku hm?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya imut seperti anak kecil yang sedang dinasehati ibunya.

"Aku ingin kau berada jauh dariku karena aku bingung, kenapa saat kau tertangkap pandanganku tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang seakan akan keluar dari temppatnya? Lalu aku bertanya pada Sehun dan Kai, dan apa kau tau apa yang mereka katakan padaku?" Chanyeol menjeda perkataannya dengan bertanya pada Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun hanya menggeleng karena benar-benar tidak tahu pada yang dikatakan Sehun dan Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan ya, aku akui bahwa aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Saranghae Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, mersakan bagaimana kenyalnya bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang selalu muncul dimimpinya.

Bibir mereka hanya menempel tidak ada lumatan maupun perang lidah namun mereka menikmatinya, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang baru bisa mereka katakan sekarang. namaun tidak berlangsung lama kemudia Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini" ujar Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau serius mencintaiku?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol, jujur Baekhyun sedikit ragu pada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mengatakan mencintai dirinya.

"Kau ragu padaku?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Hm, iya. Sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu tidak ragu lagi padaku, Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum,benar-benar sangat menawan. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya hanya untuk Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akhirnya ff gaje bin absurd ini end juga, sebernya ini cerpen yang aku buat saat tugas bikin cerpen pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, tapi aku remake, dibikin lebih panjang dan aku bikin yaoi.**

 **Oh iya, ini ff pertamaku di ffn. Semoga ada yang terhibur dengan ff ini.**

 **Thankseu~**

 **Review please?**


End file.
